World at War
by W1NG3D 5H4D0W
Summary: When a thief steals something very valuable from GUN, Agents Shadow and Rouge are sent to retrieve it. However, as the truth begins to unravel, and they begin to understand more about the thief, they realise just how blind they are.


**The World at War**

**By Danny the Bat**

"Rouge! Pay attention!" yelled a deep voice that echoed throughout the black-walled briefing room. A tall, postured man was standing at the front of the room, holding a cane in his hand. He was wearing a grey suit, complete with white shirt and black tie, and black loafers. His hair was wispy and grey, and also slightly balding. He had medals pinned to his chest. He was scowling towards the end of a large table in the room, at which many other men were sitting.

His scowl was directed towards a white furred bat that had her head buried in her hands, making snoring sounds. She was wearing a jumpsuit with a pink plastic heart covering her relatively large bust. She was wearing elbow length white gloves and knee high white boots that had small pink plastic hearts on the toes. The bat yawned, stretching her arms and opened her eyes, looking drowsily at the man. "Sorry Commander..." she said, blinking a few times. She had two long eyelashes on each eye, and was wearing a bright navy blue mascara. She flexed her large ears and shook her head slightly, her shoulder-length miniature dreadlocks staying in place as though they were gelled. "Just having a little nap" she said.

The men at the table all looked at each other nervously. One very noticable thing about the briefing room was that all the people, apart from the bat that the seemed to be named 'Rouge', were human. Well, except for the person sitting to her right. He was a black hedehog, about the same height as the bat. He had red highlights running down his arms and legs, and his six spines that were spiking outwards from behind his head. He had a small tuft of white fur on his chest. he had his arms folded and eyes closed. His eye-lids were the same colour red as his highlights. His white gloves had gold rings around the wrists, and his white, black and red shoes were supposedly jet-powered. He shook his head slightly.

"Well this is not the time for naps, Rouge. The next thing I'm going to talk about involves you and Shadow" the man, who Rouge had named 'Commander', said, slightly glaring at Rouge as he pressed a button on a remote control. Rouge beamed. "Finally, a mission! I haven't had anything to do for the past two weeks. You know, I've put on 10 ounces since my last mission. 10 ounces!" she exclaimed, acting as if it was a big deal. Well, it was to her. Rouge was obssessed with looking sexy and perfect. Considering the fact that other people would stare at her and their jaws would drop as she walked past, it was easy to say that she had done a good job of it.

Some of the people in the room chuckled, but were silenced by the Commander's glares. "Your weight gain is not important right now, Rouge. The matter at hand is. I will not repeat what I am about to say, so make sure you're listening" he said, turning to the interactive whiteboard behind him, on which the projector on the ceiling was projecting pictures and some text.

"Okay, okay. I'll listen" Rouge replied, grinning slightly. Shadow was completely silent, but opened his eyes and looked at the board. His eyes were a cold, crimson red.

"What I am about to tell you all is completely top secret. Nobody tells a soul about this, am I clear?" the commander asked, and everyone in the room nodded. The Commander raised his cane and pointed at the picture of planet that looks very similar to Earth. It has a sea and an ozone layer, just like earth. "Two days ago our secret GUN 'S.A.D.P', or Space Anomoly Detecting Probe, discovered a planet in the far reaches of the Vector Quadrant. The planet is not far from planet Mobius, the planet of the talking animals that can stand on two legs...".

Rouge and Shadow nodded. After all, Mobius was their home planet. They temselves were Mobians.

"At first it was believed that the planet was uninhabited, but then the probe began to pick up life signatures. Billions of them. There is a whole world of creatures on that planet. Possibly a long lost civilisation. We need to find out what this planet is, what is inhabiting it and if it is possible for humans to inhabit it. That's where you two come in" he said, looking at Rouge and Shadow.

Rouge tilte dher head to the left slightly, and Shadow looked intrigued.

"You two are going to go to Mobius, and then from there you will take a hyper jet to this planet. Once there, you will gather whatever information you can on the planet, it's inhabitants and it's past. You will return to Mobius after one week and from there you will return to Earth and show us your findings, is that understood?" he said, not looking too confident with trusting a mission of this importance to the two of them.

"Yes sir" Shadow and Rouge replied in unison.

"Briefing dismissed" the Commander said, and turned off the projector. The humans left the room which left Rouge and Shadow alone with the Commander.

"C'mon Shadow, we'd better go get ready for the mission" Rouge said, nudging Shadow as she stood up. Shadow merely grunted in response and stood. As they both turned to leave, the Commander had one mroe thing he needed to say.

"And one more thing, you two" he said, looking at them both with his hands behind his back. "Keep Sonic and his friends out of this. This mission is GUN responsibility".

"Will do, sir" Shadow said in a emotionless, deep voice. The two left, and the black doors of the briefing room closed.


End file.
